Communications
by Kyle-Kenny-McCormick
Summary: With Kyle gone, things haven't really been the same. Stan never had the oppurtunity to tell Kyle that he loved him, and he's been longing to do that in person. He goes to great amounts to find away to visit the boy, but will he ever succeed?
1. Chapter 1 I Love Him

**New story! Its so cliché of an author to write something about Kyle moving away and such, but I need to. I just want to see how people will enjoy my writing style with it. I don't have any idea of what I just said.**

**Stan's POV.**

Things weren't the same after Kyle moved away. I was left alone without my super best friend by my side, and all I had left was Kenny and Cartman. The two weren't so bad, but Kyle just meant a little more to me, you know?

His parents were strict. They were strict about everything. If he went to school with un matching socks, he'd probably get yelled out. Though they were so mean to him and his brother, they claimed it was only for his well being.

That was why they made him move away from South Park. They moved as far away as they could possibly get. England. Why they chose there, I don't know, and probably won't anytime soon, but it doesn't really concern me.

They were sick and tired of the day to day shit going on in town, that they decided it was too much for them. They chose it at a wrong time, because things like that stopped happening back when we were in elementary school. I mean, we were in High School now; I didn't think it was much of a big deal.

But they did, and that's all that matters to them.

I looked at the wall on my clock and then back down towards my desk. I shifted over to my bed, where I lay down there instead. He'd been gone for a few months now, and the only way I had ever had of communicating with him was the internet.

We'd chat on the computer for hours online a day. It was nothing like real life though. Since his parents didn't let him had a phone, I hadn't heard his voice in a while. I'd always wondered if he'd sounded any different from the last time I'd heard or seen him.

When I thought of Kyle, I cried. I'd cry for an hour at most. As stupid as that made me sound, you'd be upset to if your best friend of 17 years decided to leave you in such a hurry one day, with no say over the decision themselves. Thinking of him made me cry. I could never hold back the tears when that happened.

I'd let them run freely down my face. Anyone would have cried like me if they knew what I was going through. I always loved Kyle. And when I say loved, I don't mean only as a friend. No I _loved _Kyle. Who wouldn't love someone like him? He was beautiful in so many ways.

It was also the one thing he didn't know. I planned on telling him a while before he left, but when he did, it was all just too soon, and I never got the right moment too. I wished I could have told him before he dispersed, but that time was over, so I couldn't really wish about something that wasn't even going to happen.

I'd contemplated if he felt the same way or not. They're were many hints that could have lead me to believe that he loved me back, but I didn't want to give myself to much hope for something that I was unsure of.

Kyle made me smile. Whenever I thought of him, all of these mixed emotions would overwhelm me. Sadness for missing him, happiness for loving him and loneliness for losing him.

I heard a beep on my computer and turned my head to see a chat bar opening,

I went towards to monitor to find a new message from Kyle. I'd just about been ready to fall asleep, but he had been waking up, and early. It was 11pm here, while in London, it was 6. We had a 7 hour difference, which wasn't bad, but we didn't always have the time for each other. I always stayed up late though for him, as he would for me. We'd never miss out on talking with each other.

**KyleB: **Hey Stan. How's you're day been?

**MarshStan: **It's been endless. How'd you sleep?

**KyleB: **Fairly well, my parents are still asleep and school doesn't start for a good two hours.

**MarshStan: **Good. Then we can talk (:

**KyleB: **Hah, right.

**MarshStan: **So… are you making any good friends up there?

**KyleB: **A few, but no one can replace my super best friend.

**MarshStan: **Good to know I'm still on top, haha.

**KyleB: **Of course. We've always been best friends and that's the way it's gonna stay forever.

**MarshStan: **You know it will. It better too, I can't risk losing you anymore than I already have. Kenny and Cartman are okay, but I still miss you.

**KyleB: **Ah, Cartman. How's that fatass been?

**MarshStan: **Fat and racist. He's been letting up a little, but he's still the same on the inside.

**KyleB: **Does he find the time to make fun of anyone now that I'm not around?

**MarshStan: **It's becoming less and less frequent. He doesn't act like himself at all anymore. It seems that he actually misses you a bit.

**KyleB: **Cartman? Miss me? Yeah right. That kid wouldn't miss me if I was the last person on Earth.

**MarshStan: **No dude I'm like totally serious here. He misses you. Even Ken's noticed, and you know how observant he can be at times.

**KyleB: **Are you sure we're talking about the same Cartman?

**MarshStan: **Lol, I'm sure Kyle. The kid's changed.

**KyleB: **Eh… I'm still leery; I'll have to see it to believe it.

I let a deep yawn pass me as I out stretched my arms towards the ceiling. The sudden feeling of tiredness overtook me.

**MarshStan: **Hey Ky, I'm sorry, but I have to go.

**KyleB: **Aww okay D:

**MarshStan: **I'll be back tomorrow, lol.

**KyleB: **I know, I was kidding. Haha.

**MarshStan: **All right, well see you later dude.

**KyleB: **Bye.

I turned off my monitor and sighed. I couldn't bear another moment without him. The more he came to mind, the emptier I felt. How could you live without something you love? I didn't know how I did it.

**Do you guys want me to continue? Tell me if you do, I'll keep it up then. **


	2. Chapter 2 Realized Feelings

When I woke up, I didn't hesitate to go on my computer. I only had a few minutes to talk to him, which I was disappointed about, but at least I got to.

**Stan's POV**

**MarshStan: **Hey Kyle, how was school?

It was only a moment's wait for him to reply.

**KyleB: **Really suckish, what about your sleep?

**MarshStan: **Nevermind me, why did your day suck?

**KyleB: **Nothing really to worry about. :\

**MarshStan: **No dude, tell me.

**KyleB: **It's just the kids here. They spend all there time obsession over work a shit, it's hard to keep up with them.

**MarshStan: **You're not the smartest kid in class anymore?

**KyleB:** Nope. Though I am in a few of the higher classes, I'm still below everyone in those classes. I would have thought differently.

**MarshStan: **Don't worry. You're Kyle Broflovski, you'll accomplish anything that you set your mind on.

**KyleB: **I can only hope that's true.

**MarshStan: **Yeah. Anyway, I've gotta go, my mom's calling me downstairs for breakfast. I'll talk to you later.

**KyleB: **Kay, bye.

**MarshStan: **Bye.

I shut down my computer and headed downstairs. It was a Friday, so hopefully I could have talked to him after school or this weekend. Anytime was fine for me.

**Kyle's POV**

I sighed and turned off my laptop. I stared at an unopened phone box and smiled. I turned back to my computer and noticed that it said Stan was still online. I sent him a message.

**KyleB: **Stan, are you still there?

**MarshStan: **Hah yeah. Mom burnt breakfast so I came back on.

**KyleB: **Oh okay good, because I needed to tell you something.

**MarshStan: **What is it?

**KyleB: **My mom got me a phone.

**MarshStan: **Oh really? That's awesome! Lol what's the number?

**KyleB: **I haven't exactly memorized it, but I still have your cell phone number. I'll send you a text, so if you get it from some random number, it's me, haha,

**MarshStan: **Oh okay cool, and feel free to text me while I'm in school. All my teachers are literally idiots.

**KyleB: **Haha, alright. I'll be up for a few hours since it's finally Friday. My weekends just about started. (:

**MarshStan: **Kay, and I got your text message. I'll save you in my contacts.

**KyleB: **Awesome. Text back so I can save you in mine too.

**MarshStan: **Alright, I did.

**KyleB: **Okay I got it. Save you in my contacts too, lol.

**MarshStan: **Yeah, anyway, I've got a few more minutes on the computer now because I'm waiting for my mom to finish with not burning breakfast this time.

**KyleB: **Lucky me. So when does school end for you?

**MarshStan: **Monday's the last day. It's gonna be the best summer ever.

**KyleB: **Today was the last day for me. Got anything planned for the summer?

**MarshStan: **I've got a few things in mind, but I'm not really sure of them yet, so I can't say them for the fear that I might jinx it.

**KyleB: **Well I won't be the one to ruin it for you then.

**MarshStan: **Right, now I'll text you later, mom says she's made something else that's not burnt, for once.

**KyleB: **Good luck with eating that.

**MarshStan: **Haha, I'll try not to die.

I laughed and shut my computer off for good. I turned on my television, and within only moments, I received a text from Stan.

_Hey dude what's up?_

_Watching TV, you? _I wrote back

He replied, _Just go on the bus, ready for the second to last day of school._

_Haha, awesome. I'm sooooooo glad school's over for me._

And we texted like that for the next few hours about basically nothing. At least he and I could stay in touch now, whenever the two of us went out or wherever we really were. I began to think about Stan. Throughout the night, when Stan wasn't online, Kenny was. I talked to him a lot too.

It was one day a few months ago that Kenny asked me how I felt about Stan.

I was completely dumfounded by his question but answered with the response that I thought of him as a friend. Kenny replied and told me to think about that over again, and so I did. It was then that I realized I might think of him as a little bit more than a friend.

**This chapter wasn't the best, I know, but I'm trying. I'm in mid progress of working on a few other stories, and I know that this one won't be too terribly long. I'll try to make it more than 8 chapters, but that might make a few fillers along the way, with there endless conversations on whatever chat they're on. Thanks for reading and reviewing, it means a lot! : D**


	3. Chapter 3 Hopelessly Desperate

**I just had to write more upon reading all those reviews. I literally went "Aww," at every single one. I love you guys so much. You're all amazing!**

**Stan's POV**

And so it was final. I had saved up all the money I needed and this summer, I was going to England. I was going to stay in England. I was going to live in England. And all just because that's where Kyle was.

He didn't know I was staying, or coming for that matter, but I was hoping he would have been surprised in a good way when I showed up. If not, oh that would just be downright awkward…

I sat in my room that night grinning like an idiot, and telling Cartman and Kenny all about what I was going to do.

"I've saved up all this money for the past few months, and I've got enough to go there. I'm saying good bye to South Park for good," I explain, the smile never leaving my face.

"Good for you dude, I'm sure Kyle will be more than happy about that," Kenny smiles back in his normally cheerful way.

That doesn't stop Cartman from adding his comments though. "I'm guessing you're pretty excited that you and him get to have your little 'alone times' now, huh? How are you ever going to get it passed his mother?"

It's like that kid could read me. The idea didn't sound half bad, but Kyle would have most definitely been opposed. That's only my thought though. "That's sick, he's my best friend," I lie. Kyle was my best friend; however the idea was not sickening at the least.

"Keep telling your self that," he adds.

I shake my head and look down. Though a smile remains present, I'm still somewhat mad at Cartman for adding in what no one cared about. He was pointless.

The silence floats around the room. Looking down from my bed, I notice that the large brunette boy is adjusting himself comfortably in his sleeping bag, as does Kenny in his own of course. The time is midnight and I know Kyle is just about waking up. Luckily for me, he was just one of those people who liked to wake up early. I take my phone from the dresser top and send him a text.

_Hey what's up dude? Remember how I told you I had plans for the summer? Well I'm like really excited because I just found out that there all going to happen most definitely. _

I still had no intention on telling him what they were yet. It was still all going to be a surprise.

_Oh really? That's cool. Well now that you know they're going to happen for sure, can you tell me?_

_Mmm… not yet._

_And will I ever find out?_

_Oh you will, eventually._

_Soon?_

_Within the next month, I think._

I was giving too much away; I couldn't have him guessing what I was going to do because that would have just completely ruined the point of the surprise.

I turned to my side to oddly stare at Cartman's large chest slowly rising and falling. Kenny remained awake, playing with his PSP under the covers, though it was obvious due to the light it caused in the small and dark room.

"Who ya texting?" He asks, peeking his blonde head out from under the covers.

"Kyle," I answer.

"Really? His mom let him get a phone?" Ken turns from his game for a moment to gain eye contact with me.

"Just a little while ago, I mean like finally, a new way to keep in touch with his friends."

"You know her though; she didn't even want him in touch with anyone in South Park. The lady's insane."

"You think I don't know that? I'm well aware of the woman's capable ways. I also know that somewhere deep down in her heart, she's got some sort of concern for him. That's the reason she took him out of this town in the first place," I put in.

"Sometimes a bit too _much _concern," he replies in a whisper. I nod and look back to my phone. When I see that it's already been 5 minutes and he hasn't replied, I hold back the desire to ask him if he's still there. I don't want to seem too desperate. Even though that's what I am, hopelessly desperate.

"So what game are you playing?"

"Oh the usual," he says, keeping his eyes now focused on the small screen.

Knowing exactly what he meant, I didn't keep that conversation alive, so I quiet down.

Still no text message back, oh well. He wasn't ignoring me was he? I need to stop coming to conclusions like that, I knew he wasn't. Right? He probably just fell back asleep. It was early morning there, so it wouldn't be a huge surprise to me.

I seriously needed to stop stressing out over him. I'm hopelessly desperate, and in love.

**I've realized that all the chapters are probably going to be this short. There's no use in making them too long, but I update quickly so that's not such a bad thing, right? Most of these chapters are just conversations, and this was the first one where this was actually back and forth dialogue rather than messaging and stuff. I love that people think it's all cute and everything. Keep reviewing! : D**


	4. Chapter 4 Taunting Kyle

**Stan's POV**

I couldn't wait for this summer. It was going to be so much fun. However I hated that I had to keep it a secret from Kyle. I couldn't hold back the feeling of wanting to tell him. That night while Kenny and Cartman lay sound asleep, my mind went on with thousands of ideas of what I was going to do when I got there.

A few nights ago while Kyle and I talked online, he'd told me that he really missed me and wished I could have been there to help him get through everything. When I read that, a huge smile formed on my face, knowing that was exactly what I could do soon enough.

I needed to see Kyle; it was like he was what was most important to me. I loved him so much. However, he didn't love me so that wasn't really important.

I looked towards my dresser, eyeing my newly bought airplane tickets that I was going to use in just a few weeks. I loved to think that in just a few weeks, I was getting to go and see him. The wait would finally be over and I could hold him in my arms, and tell him I loved him.

I did intend to tell him upon my arrival; it was something that I couldn't keep in any longer.

And luckily with Kyle, if I told him, I know that we'd still end up being together either way, friendship wise, or relationship wise. He was pretty understanding in most subjects.

I couldn't fall asleep. I was too excited thinking about it.

After discreetly asking him about where in England he lived, his apartment number, street his apartment was on, what town he lived in, and other stuff like that on separate occasions, I had more information than I could carry.

My parents gave me the freedom to live there, now that I was turning 18 in a couple of months. I came out to my parents and had already told them that I was going to see Kyle because I was in love with them, and they completely understood me.

Good thing they weren't obsessive Christian parents or homophobes or whatever. Mom and dad were pretty laid back when it came to thinks like that. Luckily.

I had to say goodbye to South Park for good. It was the place I grew up, but kissing this old town goodbye wasn't a problem, since I'd be kissing Kyle hello.

I need to get my head out of the clouds.

I'd rented the empty apartment next to his over the phone. I'd packed all my stuff already, except for a few thing lying around my room, and I paid extra for the excess luggage that I'd be carrying on the plane ride.

I was ready. Everything fell into place and I was excited.

My thoughts were interrupted at the sound of my phone vibrating against my bed.

_Sorry dude, my phone died and I couldn't find my charger._

At least I knew he wasn't ignoring me. I smiled and immediately texted back.

_Oh it's okay. I thought you decided to ignore me._

_Of course not dude, haha. _

_That's good. Lol anyway Kenny and Cartman fell asleep and I'm excited as hell for this summer._

I had to talk about it with him. Though I still wasn't telling him, I needed someone other than myself to be excited about it. That's what Kyle was for.

_Ugh. Can't you tell me? I hate waiting._

_I know you do. I'll tell you in a few weeks._

_A few weeks? Come on tell me now. ):_

_I can't. It will ruin the fun of it._

_Screw you! D:_

I knew he was joking. Maybe I should stop talking about it though. I'd hate to give anything away.

_Fine. I'm still no telling you, but I'll stop talking about it for your sake._

_Thank you! I still hate you for not telling me though._

_Psshhh, you know you love me Kyle._

_Keep dreaming._

Oh trust me, I dream about you enough.

**Kyle's POV**

I loved talking to Stan. I smiled with every message I got from him. He was too cute sometimes, it made me get butterflies in my stomach. Even though it wasn't nearly as nerve wrecking as talking to him in person for me.

The only thing about our recent conversations that I didn't like was that he wasn't telling me about what he was doing over the summer. I wanted to know so badly, only because he keeps talking about it, telling me how much fun he was going to have doing it, and taunting me.

I know he said he'd tell me eventually, but I was just impatient. I tried to come up with some idea of what it could have been, but nothing sounded right.

The scenarios I came up with we're all unlikely, but I didn't know. I'd wondered, maybe he'd planned on marrying Wendy this summer, maybe he'd been going on vacation somewhere, maybe he'd come and see me.

I shook my head and laughed. Yeah right. His parents would have never allowed that.

**Kyle's got the right idea now. He doesn't think Stan's actually coming to visit him, but he wants Stan to. Poor Kyle doesn't realize that Stan hates Wendy anyway. They broke up back in 4****th**** grade! What makes him think that Stan recently got back together with that whore? Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 Hidden Anger

**Stan's POV**

With Stan and Kenny gone for the day, I took a last look around what was left of the things in my room and fell back on my bed. Everything was packed. Now what was I to do for the next few weeks? It was far to boring sitting at home with nothing to do.

I did what I usually did, I talked to Kyle.

Transferring from my bed to the rolling chair that led to my desk, I flicked on the computers monitor and of course, Kyle was on.

**KyleB: **Hey Stan, can I ask you something?

He was always the one to get the first word in.

**MarshStan: **Course, what is it?

**KyleB:** Well I've been thinking and I was just wondering if you and Wendy are still together?

Wendy and I haven't been together since 6th grade. He knew that, so what gave him the idea that we miraculously got back together in the months Kyle left? Wendy's just a stupid whore.

**MarshStan: **Kyle… Wendy and I haven't been together since middle school…

**KyleB: **Well I mean, I thought that maybe you two got together and were getting married or something over summer, like that was the big thing you were talking about that you were going to do over the summer.

I laughed and shook my head. However, I felt bad that Kyle thought that was what I was doing.

**MarshStan: **Well then it couldn't have been. I said that I'd be doing something exciting for the summer. Seeing Wendy is no where near fun.

**KyleB: **Thank god then. I didn't want you to try and convince me that was the good news.

**MarshStan: **Course not, dude.

**KyleB: **Hm… if I guess right, will you tell me if I am?

**MarshStan: **I can't tell you; that would ruin the surprise.

**KyleB: **Fine… I have to go though, my laptops dying.

**MarshStan: **Bye Kyle.

**KyleB: **Bye.

Wait a minute… Kyle didn't have a laptop.

**Kyle's POV**

I was getting mad that Stan still wasn't telling me about his plans. What _surprise _would it have ruined?

I wasn't going to see him anyway, so there was no point in hiding something from me that probably didn't even involve me. I texted Stan a little while later, telling him random stuff, because that's the sort of stuff we did when we were bored.

_Ha, yeah, my mom hides the spare key to our apartment under this open piece of carpet near the edge of the wall by our door. I'm surprise no one's found it yet._

_Oh really? That's kinda funny. My mom keeps the spare key to our house tucked inside this little slit of the welcome mat._

_How coincidental._

_You and you're big words you. _Stan wrote back.

'_Coincidental,' isn't a big word, Stan. You should know that word._

_I'm kidding, dude. Haha._

_So am I ^^_

I hid my impatience with him behind our messages. Why wouldn't he tell me? I desperately wanted to know. He just loved to torment me, didn't he?

**This was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer, because it will be Stan going off to England. Finally, that day will come! Review if you can't wait for Stan and Kyle to reunite xD **


	6. Chapter 6 It's For The Best

**Stan's POV**

I looked down at my phone and smiled. Only less than a day now, less than a day and I'd get to see you Kyle.

Opening the phone, I answered his message, replied, and sat further into the seat of the car. I gazed ahead at my mom driving, knowing that I'd be at that airport soon enough. She'd drop me off, help me unload all of my things, and I'd be sitting on flight 422, on my way to see the person I loved.

How would he react to that?

I couldn't guess if he'd be happy or mad that I was there. He might have been mad that I didn't tell him and just showed up like that… but hopefully not. I nervously laughed and set my stare out the window. I couldn't wait.

I dozed off numerous times on the car ride. It was 4am, what did I expect? I closed my eyes once more, and the second I opened them, we were at the airport.

My mom was nudging me to wake up, while someone helped unload my car with her. It must have been some random person, because I didn't know the man at all, nor had I seen him in my lifetime.

My vibrating phone in my pocket was no doubt Kyle.

_Stan, are you still awake?_

I set aside everything for a few moments to answer him. He was more important than that.

_Oh yeah, what's up?_

I pushed my phone back into my pocket and hopped out of the car to begin unloading a few extra things of mine. My mom helped me bring some things into the airport, but had to go once it started getting to crowded. She rented me a five dollar cart to push my things around in, that I could use to bring them through security check.

My phone went off once more and I answered quickly.

_It's been a few weeks, are you going to tell me now?_

I paused, it had been a few weeks, but I needed to stall for the next day or so. I bit down on my bottom lip and tapped my fingers along a bunch of random keys, just to waste time.

_Adsladaf_

There was really no other way to stall, and I ignored the further messages not because I didn't want to talk to him, but because I seriously couldn't talk to him, and because my phone was going through security.

It took an hour before that was all finished, and after that, I still had to wait.

My flight still wasn't coming for a half hour, but I had to wait in this seat with all my bags and face Kyle.

Luckily it wasn't literally face to face though.

I looked at the newly opened message on my phone from Kyle, which was just a question mark, and made up an excuse.

_Oh… sorry dude. I fell asleep on my phone, didn't mean to send that._

I felt bad lying to him, but it was for the best.

**Kyle's POV**

I'm pissed off at this kid. Why can't he just tell me the truth?

I bet it does have something to do with Wendy. I know he's been lying to me a lot lately, and I can't fucking take it anymore!

Normally, I wouldn't be this mad about something so insincere, something that most likely had nothing to do with me and something that I didn't know whatsoever. But, it was the fact that he wasn't telling me that was driving me insane.

I angrily turned off my phone and through it across the room. Stan didn't deserve a reply.

Fell asleep? Yeah right. Fell asleep my ass.

I took a long deep breath and sighed. I cried. I felt hated. My best friend was constantly lying to me now. What gave him the satisfaction of that? There had to be something causing him to do this, I didn't know what it was, but I'd find out, eventually.

I rolled my eyes and went to pick up my phone from where it lay next to the wall. I held down the power button and turned it back on. I went through my contacts, down to Stan's name, and called him. Placing the phone to my ear, it rang 3 times before he picked up.

The background sounded loud, wasn't it five in the morning over there? Where the hell was he?

"Kyle? Oh dude hey, how are things?" His voice sounded cheerful, it sounded the same as when I'd last heard him. I wanted to smile at the sound of his voice, but I held it back due to the fact I was angry with him.

"I'm calling to ask why- Where the hell are you?" I change my question and try to listen in harder for familiar voices.

I could hear Stan pressing the phone closer to his ear, and cupping his hand around the speaker to try and block out some of the noise.

"What? I'm at home. That's just the TV," he lied once again. Really? What was it going to take to get him to stop lying…?

"Well I called to ask if you'll tell me when you're going to stop lying to me," I plainly said. The other line was quiet from his voice, and all that could be heard now was the rustling of the so called TV in the background.

The line was cut off. He hung up on me.

**And so the chapter ends once again! I'm sorry… I don't like to make these chapters long. I did say this chapter would be Stan going to England. I didn't say he'd actually make it there in this one yet. He will eventually. And to anyone who thinks its confusing, the only thing Stan lied to Kyle about was that he fell asleep on his phone and that it was the TV. Kyle still thinks that Stan's doing something with Wendy over the summer, and that he didn't want to tell him because he was afraid that Kyle would be mad at him. That's not the case though. I just wanted to make that a bit clearer. Review, the next chapter will be out within a few days.**


	7. Chapter 7 He Hates Me

**I don't know how much longer this story will be, at least a few more chapters. I think Stan might make it to England in this one, but he and Kyle might not see each other just yet... 3 more chapters! Yeah, that's a good amount, 3 including this one. I'll shut up... Read on.**

**Stan's POV**

When they called my flight number, it was of such relief. I was the first one the on the plane, and took my window seat before anyone else. When the plane did take off a good twenty minutes later, I was seriously anxious to get there already.

The first hour of the plane ride was sheer torture. The boredom was eating me alive and the stupid touch screen TV in front of me didn't even work. The whole time, I watched the guy's TV who was sitting next to me, since he fell asleep.

I took of my jacket –which I had no idea why I was wearing considering the fact that it was summer- and used it as a pillow to fall asleep myself. I propped it up against the window and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself staring at the now dark sky, flying over the buildings filled with bright lights. Right then, I heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Alright passengers, we are now approaching London's airport. We may experience a little turbulence so I ask for you to please fasten your seatbelts."

I did so, looking down at my phone and noticing one bar left. I needed to save that for later.

After I'd gotten off the plane, collected all my luggage, rented a car and found the apartment, I sat dormant in the front seat of my new car. I called Kyle on the phone, to make things quicker.

"Yes?" He sounded pissed.

"Am I calling at a bad time?"

"No, what is it?"

"I just wanted to ask what you were up to. How are things going?"

He seemed hesitant but spoke anyway. "I'm fine. I'm sitting in my room, watching TV. My parents and I are going out to dinner soon," he explains, a bit seemingly confused, is how he sounded but the tone of voice he kept intact. "Um… what about you?"

"Oh I don't know. I'm just with Wendy at Stark's Pond."

The way he spoke next seemed almost heartbroken. I just wanted to make up something a bit realistic sounding so that he would have fallen for it. I'm sure he would have been much happier to know that I was outside his apartment.

"I thought you told me that you and her weren't together anymore," he replied, sadness obvious in his voice.

"Oh were not. She's just the person I'm talking to here. There's a whole bunch of people here," I reply to try and relieve his sadness.

"Out of all people, why her?" Kyle wonders.

"She just came up and started talking to me. I don't know why."

"Um… can't she hear everything you're saying?"

I come up with an excuse in just a moment. "No, she walked away after I got on the phone."

"Uh…right… I have to go, bye," he hung up without letting me respond. I looked down at the phone. Was he mad at me?

**Kyle's POV**

So I'm guessing he just called for that whole conversation to lie to me? It made no sense.

I doubted he was at Stark's Pond in the first place. He was probably trying to make me mad for no apparent reason… Cartman was probably putting him up to it. Wow Stan, if you don't like me, just say so.

**READ THIS:**

**Kyle's really lost hope now. I know Stan's call made no sense, but he was calling to see what Kyle was doing, so that he wouldn't run into the hallway or something. He's taking precautions; he really wants them seeing each other again to be special. **

**If everyone reviews after this gets put up, I'll have the second chapter up in a few hours later on, tonight. So review and you get to see! Have fun!**


	8. Chapter 8 Confession

**Stan's POV**

Once I knew Kyle was probably gone for dinner already, I headed into the apartment. I checked in, and brought my luggage to my room. I struggled to get the key from my pocket, but eventually did, unlocking the door and letting myself in.

The room was neat. There was a pull out couch in the middle of the room. The living room was attached to the kitchen, which led to the bedroom. Inside the bedroom, there was a bathroom. It seemed really normal and plain.

I left my luggage cart outside the room and heard footsteps beginning down the hallway. Then, the sound of Kyle's voice filled my ears.

"It's okay, we can go tomorrow instead," Kyle insisted. I'm guessing the restaurant they tried to get to, had been closed early or something. He couldn't be back yet though. I fell once I heard his voice and scrambled to shut the door.

"Hey mom, that guy in there sounds like he could use some help moving in… can I help him?" Ike offered. His mom wasn't the least but hesitant to agree to the helpful suggestion, and Ike immediately came barging into the room.

"You seem like you could use some help in here…" he smiled, welcoming himself in. After directing his eyes at me, they widened instantaneously and his mouth gaped open.

I ran up to him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shh!" I screeched. I removed my hand from his mouth. "Look, don't tell your brother I'm here… please." I began.

He nodded and his smile never faded. "Stan! I can't believe you're here! He's gonna be so excited to see you!" I pressed my finger to my lips as a way to silence him.

"Just don't tell him. I'm begging you. It took me forever to get here and I don't want to ruin the surprise now." Ike nodded in response at my words. "But I do need some help bringing everything in my room, will you help me?"

He shook his head up and down once more and within 10 minutes, everything was piled into the apartment.

"Now I need you to keep quiet for the next 20 minutes, because I plan on telling him within that time frame, alright?"

"Of course," he responded, his grin forming again and seriousness on his face at the same time.

I took my phone from my pocket and put it on the charger. Ike left the room and headed back to his own. I knew I could trust that kid with a secret.

I sat against the wall next to my charging phone and texted Kyle.

_Are you mad at me?_

_Yes._

_Please don't be. I'm gonna tell you what I've been talking about this whole time._

_Really? Finally… I've been waiting._

_And now you're wait will be over._

_Yeah. So… what is it?_

_Hm… call me… it's too hard to explain over a text message._

_Okay._

My heart rate increased as my phone started to vibrate. I tried to keep my voice low so that he couldn't hear it in the next room over.

"Okay, so what is it?"

I took a step out of my apartment quietly with my charged phone and stood a few feet in front of his door.

"Are your parents near you?"

"Yeah, but why does that matter?"

"Because I don't want them to hear. Take your conversation outside your apartment just in case."

"Fine," he answered. I heard him stand from his couch and pace through his room. "Mom, hold on a second, I need to do something."

"Don't go far!" She said back. He didn't answer, but I could see his door handle moving from outside.

The beating of my heart went even faster again when I saw his door open.

"Now make it quick because-." He stopped and locked eyes with me. I hung up my phone and put it back in my pocket.

"Hey Kyle." I say, smiling. He widened his eyes.

"Stan? Is that you?" He seemed almost completely taken back by the fact that I was actually standing right in front of him.

I nod.

Kyle comes running up to me for an embrace and I'm not one to hold back. We stand there for a while, held in each other's arms. I'm glad we can just enjoy this moment. Ike, in the background, stands at the door, watching with an innocent little smile.

"I can't believe you're actually here. This is what you were talking about?" He backs up from the hug and keeps his eyes focused on mine. "How long are you going to be here for?" He goes on, not giving me a second to answer him.

"I'm moving here. I'm living next door."

"Oh this is so cool!" I was happy that he was so ecstatic about seeing me again. He took my hand and dragged me into his apartment. "Mom! Dad! Look who's here!" He introduces me. I sheepishly smile and wave,.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski," I greet.

"Stanley? What are you doing here? Are you visiting with your family?"

"I'm moving in next door," I correct. "I came on my own."

"Oh that's great news!"

"Isn't it?" I laugh. "Me and Kyle are gonna go catch up if that's okay with you two."

"Oh sure, sure, go ahead."

I lead him out of his apartment and into mine, all the way into the backroom, the bedroom.

"Kyle, I need to tell you something that I've been longing to. I never got the chance to tell you about how I really feel about you." I say in all seriousness.

Kyle nods, not really sure what to expect. "Go on," he replies.

"I'm in love with you," I say easily, trying to sound as brave as I possibly can.

"You love me."

"Yeah."

"Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too."

I take in a deep breath of relief and capture my lips with his own for a short and sweet kiss.

"I've been waiting to do that my entire life," he says, brushing a few strands of red hair from the front of his eyes.

"So have I," I smirk.

**One chapter left! I thought this would work well as an ending… but this story wasn't rated M for nothing! Catch my drift? ^^ Okay, maybe there won't be smex, unless there's a sudden demand for it… But I've got some idea do the last chapter, so bare with me… you already have this whole time. Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 Memories Of The Night Before

I woke up, staring out to the sun shining through the window. I turned around instead of getting up to close the curtains. I was too tired.

My eyes stayed shut tight and I could feel the air conditioning in the room make the summer day feel like winter. I nuzzled into the blanket, realizing that then, I had no pants on. Maybe that was the reason I was cold.

Wait… did I fall asleep without pants? It was early, and it took me a second to remember what had took place last night after I told Kyle I was in love with him.

Oh right! Kyle!

I shot open my eyes, looking close next to me to find the redhead sleeping. His chest slowly rose and fall, keeping a steady rhythm. I smiled.

His back was facing me, so I scooted over closer to him, smiling still and wrapping my arms around him.

Silently, he groaned out the words, "I love you Stan."

I used the energy I had left to lean over and kiss him on the lips.

"I love you too," I respond.

The moment is silent, peaceful and love is floating in the air, and on the remains of what happened last night all over the covers.

Kyle's body is forced up in one second, leaving me and standing up. He scrambles on his clothes, dashing out of the room in one quick swoop. I stand from the bed, to see Kyle in the kitchen, looking through the drawers and cabinets until he finds a bag of chips.

The redhead runs to the living room and pulls out the pullout couch, messing up the blankets a little and setting the chips down on the couch, letting a few freely fall to the mattress.

I stare at him, confused, but shrug and run back to get my pants back on.

When I come back in, he gestures for me to come sit down next to him in front of the now playing TV.

"What was that all about?" I wonder aloud, slightly laughing.

"If my parents knew we had sex last night, they would kill me," he says as I come to take a seat next to him.

"Oh," I answer.

"Yeah, so if we make it look like we just fell asleep here together after watching a movie or something, it all seems pretty normal, don't you think so?"

"Pretty much, yeah," I say, looking at Kyle's display he made up. I scooted closer to him, wrapping my arm around him.

"If my parents come in, we have to get to the farthest opposite sides of the couch," he reasons.

I nod in agreement. Just a few moments later, there's a knock on the door. I rub lazily at my eyes and get up to answer it. I've got to look fully refreshed for whoever it is.

Even though I knew it was probably Kyle's parents.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's Sheila, is Kyle in there?" I open the door to let her in.

"Sorry mom. Stan and I were watching this movie for a little while, and fell asleep," he shrugs lightly.

"Oh that's alright," she smiles. "Did you two have a good time?"

"Oh yes," I smirk, "We really got to catch up," I slyly answer, prompting a quiet laugh from Kyle.

"That's good. Kyle, be back soon, we're having breakfast out. You can come if you'd like Stanley," she adds.

"Oh sure, sounds like fun," I smile back.

With that, she shuts the door, leaving us alone.

"Moving here was probably the best thing you could have done," Kyle says once I'm back on the couch.

"You're telling me."

**Woo hoo! Finished another story. I'm on a roll here. Well, I'm more like unraveled paper towel. It's all the way across your house because your little brother or sister felt it was necessary to make a white carpet. I'm not on a roll, in fact, I'm no where near that roll. I should seriously shut up. xD**

**This chapter wasn't good, I know. I needed to end it some way. I didn't know how. There was originally going to be smex here. But I decided that having implied smex would be better since I'm too lazy to write it anyway. Leave your reviews for this terrible story! The end!**


End file.
